Darkness
by Dancin4Glitch
Summary: It's not actually based on paranormal activity it's just a story I thought made be bone chilling probably not but its about Sylvia waiting for the subway and a sinister things starts happening to her.


Darkness  
Down underground subway I was alone sitting on a bench waiting for the next train to come. What's really weird is that there's no one here with me. I hate being alone, but I have to in order to get home. But what's taking the subway so long to arrive. Above me suddenly the lights flicker. I got curious and looked up by the time it passed like a minute. The light dims down turning completely dead. "Oh just great." I groaned. "At least the other lights are still on." I added still waiting. Beyond to my right I see a woman sitting by herself on another bench. Her hair is long and black covering her face unable for me to identify. "When did she get there?" I mumbled to myself. The woman was tall kinda pale. She was wearing a tan colored blouse, with a flora long skirt. How can she wear that it's the beginning of December. Three lights began to flicker as well by the woman's side. "What's going on?" I asked the woman. But she ignored me without moving. All of the lights on the right side died. The woman disappeared in the bleak darkness. "Miss, are you alright? Do you need help?" I shouted out to her hearing my own voice echoes. Nothing but just the wind. I heard heels scuffing on the surface. The noise getting closer and louder coming towards me. I see nothing but the noise is ringing my ears. A stretched out skinny arm appears on the surface coming from the dark. Then another arm appears coming closer to the light side. The black hair is appearing. That woman is slowly crawling on the ground. You can see purple veins on her pale skin. "Hey!.. Are..you...alright.." I widened my eyes. She was gagging blood onto the floor. She lifted herself up trembling on her knees. When she fully stood up I got a good look and her. Both her legs were twisted in a weird direction. You can see her bones stretching her skin. It sent shivers up my spine. My hair stood on end. "S-stay away." I stuttered she kept on saying words that I couldn't understand. I backed away while taking my phone out. Dialing my friend's number. "Anna..help..me theres a woman she's..she's." My friend's voice was a low and tired. "It's 12:00am what're you doing?" "Anna help me." "Help you with what this is a joke isn't?" "No! You're not listening to me Anna!" "I understand that you're trying to prank me go home Sylvia your mom is worried about you." "Nonono Please! Wait Anna don't hang up!" The call ended as I look the woman was trying to reach for my legs. Her bloody colored eyes were wide and evil. I called again. "MOM PICK UP!" "Your call has been forward to a auto voicemail press 1 to record your message." "Damn!" I felt a tingle against my waist. Going up, cold hands covering my face. I could hear her gagging voice her blood was seeping through my clothes. I tried to move out of her grip but I was stuck to move a single muscle. I screamed really loud feeling my my energy getting drained. The next morning. "Hello Anna?" "What's up?" "Have you seen Sylvia?" "No why?" "She's not home I thought she might've spent the night over at your house." "No but she called me, she tried to play a prank on me." "Really? What?" "She wanted me to help her something about this woman." "Did she really say that?" "Yeah but I'm not sure if I should believe her or not." "Well maybe I'll check someplace else thanks Anna." "Your welcome." My mother hanged up the phone and grabbed the morning news paper. She read the headline carefully her eyes widened. And she suddenly barged out the door making her way to the subway station. In the middle of the tracks there was a corpse. Citizens gathered around and took unwanted photos. The police, and the reporters came. My mom dropped to her knees. Bursting into to tears. Seeing a small pale corpse. She went over to the police notified the police letting her have the passage to head over to the horrid scene she placed her hand on my face shifted my hair to the side. "Oh my sweetie.." The woman hid behind the crowd watching everything she showed a smirk.


End file.
